My Life, Destiny, Love
by leagiz08
Summary: Bella Swan thinks she is average. Until a beautiful man notices her, and charms her in every single way possible. She thinks she has found it, her life, her destiny, her love. But what happens when something goes horribly wrong? All Human, Usual Pairings
1. Job

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! This is my first fan fiction so take it easy and don't judge, make awful reviews…unless you really hate the story!

Thanks to Becky btw…for introducing me to fan fiction…love you…

Chapter Summery…Bella meets Edward in bakery…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however own silky chickens called Bella, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme! Hehe :D

**Chapter One: Bella's POV**

I wandered along the counter, replacing all the cakes from yesterday that didn't look too good. Ok, you can laugh now. I work in a bakery in Forks that one of the residents opened. Surprisingly, we get a lot of orders and customers! I wiped the counters over. Mike liked them to be clean, very clean! My best friend Alice worked here too, though she didn't work today. She was no doubt shopping. Alice's family was a very close bonded family. I had never met her family, apart from Emmett, her big brother. He was a big, muscled guy with black hair. She also had another brother, Edward. She and Edward were apparently very close. Edward and Emmett went to college somewhere different; New York. They also went to different schools from Alice and me when we were younger; they went to private schools. Alice got chucked out of her private school for wearing inappropriate clothing! Esme and Carlisle were Alice's mother and father, whom she loved dearly.

Suddenly, the door opened and my attention was suddenly drawn back into the present time. I studied the guys face; I knew him from somewhere.

"Hey, Bella!" I recognized the lilt in his voice, he came from Texas; Jasper! He was Alice's boyfriend of two years.

"Hey, Jazz! How are you?"

"Good. Alice not working today then?"

"No, it's her day off, lucky thing! How come you're in Forks?" I asked, leaning over the counter as he pulled a chair up. The café was empty anyway!

"I thought I would surprise Alice." Jazz lived in Los Angeles. Alice and I are going to go there soon for college.

"Well, sorry, she isn't here! You might find her at her house though."

"Yeah, cool. Do you mind if I buy a cake to take to her?"

"Sure. We only have Chocolate Mousse Cake or a Strawberry Sponge." I said, my 'customer' attitude kicking in now.

"I'll take the Chocolate Mousse Cake, thanks, Bells." He held his hand out with the money.

"Its ok, Jazz; this ones on me. I was going to take it home anyway!" I laughed.

"Thanks again, Bella!" He called as he walked out the shop. I smiled as I packed the Strawberry Sponge in a box for me and Charlie to take home. I ripped my apron off and hung it on the hook. I called to Mike that I was leaving and rushed out into the pouring rain. I climbed into my truck and started it up.

I drove home in silence, the radio off for once. I parked in my usual spot outside Charlie's house. His cruiser was parked in the drive so he was obviously home. The rain was still pouring down, a typical Forks day. I slammed the trucks door shut and ran inside, also slamming the front door as well.

"Bella?" Charlie's husky voice rang through the house. He had obviously been sleeping.

"Yeah, it's me, Dad. Strawberry sponge tonight! Jasper took the chocolate mousse cake."

He heaved himself up off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen to grab a plate. I cut a piece of the cake and stuck it on his plate.

"Have you had something else for supper then, Bells?"

"Yeah, I had my packed lunch. I didn't eat at lunch."

"Ah." Charlie went back to ESPN. I took my cake up to my room, eating in silence.

I walked into work the next day with my laptop. I knew we weren't going to be very busy so I decided to write a story, something I regularly do. I put out the cakes that Mike had made this morning and sat down in the office, my laptop on the desk. I heard someone in the café so I took my laptop through with me and placed it on the counter. I served the customers and went back to typing. Suddenly, a shadow cast over me and I looked up into the most amazing green eyes. The face of an angel, was the only way I could describe him. He suddenly spoke, his heavenly voice filling the room.

"Hi," he simply said.

**A/N:** Ok…so how was it?? Please review! xx


	2. Date

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! Hope you enjoyed Chapter One ( Job )…Thanks to my reviewers…love to you both…xx

My friend telling me to add lemons...guess whoo??!!

Chapter Summery…Edward and Bella get speaking…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however own an iPod and a Samsung Phone…xx

**Chapter Two: Bella's POV**

"Hi," I said hesitantly, distracted by the strange liquid look that swamped over his pupils. "Can I get you anything?"

"Um….a carrot cake muffin and a date please," I stared at him, gob smacked. I blushed and looked down at his cake.

"I won't accept that offer. Um, here, that's one dollar." He handed me the money, picked up his muffin and walked to a table. He waited until the café was empty to ask again.

"Please go out with me?" He looked up at me, his green eyes gleaming with hope. I didn't want to say no, but I had to. Alice would need to voice her opinion first.

"I said no. Now leave my shop before I close it down." He walked out the door, after looking me up and down, grinning and sighing. I stared in disbelief towards the door.

I was home alone. It was two days after the guy had come up to me in the bakery. He was so beautiful; I needed to see him again, to see his magical smile, his hypnotic eyes. It was my day off today, though not really, because I still had to do the housework. Charlie would be home in seven hours; that was a lot of time to fill. I plugged my earphones into my ear and started hovering to the beat. I pulled them out after and hour of solid work. The phone was ringing. I picked it up; Alice.

"Hiya!" Her cheery voice brightened me up immediately.

"Alice!"

"Hey, Bells, there's someone I want you to meet. Can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure, Alice, you will never guess what?!"

"What?!" She asked; her voice eager.

"I got asked out!" There was giggles and chuckles on the other side of the line; a mans voice. She must have Jasper there.

"Really! By who? Did you accept? Was he cute?" She started firing questions at me, more chuckles.

"I don't know his name, no I didn't accept and my holy mother, he was adorable!" Full frontal laughter on Alice's side now; three chuckles. "Alice? Who is that?"

"Nobody Bella! See you in five!" She hung up on me. I tucked the Hoover away under the stairs and put my iPod on my bed. Alice's Porsche was parked in the driveway by the time I got down the stairs; she could drive fast! She opened the door just before I reached for the handle; I gasped. The man standing next to Alice was the dude from the bakery.

"Bella, Edward – Edward, Bella," I stood frozen in the doorway, so did Edward. Alice barged past me and headed for the fridge. "You have no food, Bella!" Alice peered around the side of the fridge door to meet my angry gaze.

"Alice! How do you know this guy?!" Then it clicked. "OH MY GOSH, ALICE! YOUR BROTHER?!"

"Yeah. His name is Edward. You've met him, right?"

"NO! HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE AND I SAID NO! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANTED YOU TO BRING HIM OVER TO HORMONALLY DAMAGE ME!" I suddenly realized I was shouting. Edward spoke for the first time.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Bella," he grinned.

"I'm sorry Edward." I toned my voice down a bit. "Your sister is a little out of control."

"No, it's alright. I wanted to see you again." He grinned at Alice and she threw him the keys to her Porsche. "Now, would you like to go on a date with me?" I opened my mouth to protest but he put his hand over my mouth. "Oh look Alice! She said yes! See you tonight then Bella!" He quickly walked out the door, closing it behind him, before I had time to decline his offer. I turned around to face Alice, an angry expression on my face. She was still rummaging through my refrigerator.

"You have to go shopping Bell-" Then she saw my face. "Oh, come on, Bells! You like him. AND he likes you too…BONUS!"

"Really? He likes me?" I smiled to myself. "I have nothing to wear anyway."

"We'll go shopping now…come on!" She grabbed my arm and the tub of strawberries and led me to my truck. I had no hope of fighting her.

Alice and I shopped for the rest of the day and got home about two hours before Edward was due to arrive. She insisted on jogging home (Alice is very slim. I don't know why she jogs.), after helping me get ready. Charlie had also called and said he would be late; around 10 'o' clock. I sat patiently as Alice pulled and tugged at my hair. She had taped a piece of paper to my mirror so I couldn't see what she was doing. She stood me up and pulled my dress over my head. I felt like a giant paper doll! She started brushing blusher and foundation all over my face and soon I was pretty bored.

"Are you done yet, Alice?!"

"Mmm…wait….now I am!" She leaned back to look at her creation. "Perfect!" She beamed.

"Can I look?" I asked, doubtfully.

"Yeah…" She tore of the paper and I looked at the beauty staring back at me in the mirror. Her skin was a blushed pink and her lashes were long and curled. Her ivory dress contrasted perfectly with her slightly tanned skin. Her hair was extravagantly curled into a messy bun and there were butterfly clips clipped all over her brown locks.

"Oh ALICE!" I turned around to her and hugged her tightly.

"He won't be able to resist you!" She said, giggling. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Alice looked at me, grinning. I squealed with delight and ran downstairs, picking up my new handbag on the way. Alice had bought me kitten heels so that I could at least _walk_ on my date. I opened the door. Alice was staying upstairs until we left; giving us a little privacy. Edward stood there in the doorway. He looked gorgeous! He had a pale blue shirt on and smart black trousers. Under his arm he had a leather jacket.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, making the word into three syllables.

"What?"

"You look amazing!"

"Yeah, well, Alice got to me." I made it sound like a regular thing.

"Let's go." He took my hand and walked me to his car, parked on the pavement. He had a Volvo. He has good taste. He held the door open for me and I climbed in. The seats and the interior smelt like Edward; his sweet heavenly scent filling my mind. He climbed in the driver's side and drove off, smiling to himself as he drove.

**A/N:** Wow! What will happen on their date?? I will put up Chapter Three soon…so don't worry!

I just love Alice! She's a hoot dressing Bella…and rummaging through the fridge. Ha…xx

P.S. Please review…thanks…xx


	3. Dirty Dancing

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! I loved writing Chapter Two so much!! Here is the link for Bella's ivory dress… **.com/graphics/photos/Stylephile_**

Might add a lemon at end of a chapter…what do you think??

Chapter Summery…Edward and Bella's Date…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however own a really cool pair of cowboy boots…xx

**Chapter Three: Bella's POV**

Edward helped me out of the car when we got to the restaurant. He had picked the most expensive restaurant in town. Typical. That's what Alice would have done too. I felt terribly underdressed even though Edward said that I was fine. He held my hand sweetly when we walked into the restaurant. I couldn't believe I was going on a date with Edward Cullen. When we walked into the restaurant, I gasped. There was a little corner where a small dance stage was set up and a jazz band was playing. I can't dance. Had Alice not told him that? He heard my gasp and turned himself so that he was facing me.

"What's wrong?" He said, lifting his hand up to touch my forehead lightly. I didn't want to spoil this perfect moment so I just shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Its ok, Bella," he said, sympathetically. "This isn't as weird as it seems. I talked to Alice and she was ok with me going out with her best friend." It sounded so funny, the way he had taken my gasp, that I laughed.

"Come on. Let's go," I said. He smiled and walked us to a table for two in a corner. He pulled my chair out for me and I was surprised at his kindness. He sat down in his own seat and handed me a menu.

After we had eaten our meal, my phone beeped in my handbag and I felt very unsociable, so I didn't answer it.

"It's ok. I know who that is. Answer it," Edward grinned at me. I smiled back and pulled out my phone to check my text, curious.

"Who did you think it was?" I said, grinning.

"Alice."

"You're right! How did you do that?" I said, astonished. He suddenly blushed. I had never seen a man blush before. "What?"

"I told her too." He said, embarrassment colouring his tone.

"Oh." I clicked a button and read her text. She had invited me for a surprise sleepover after the date and told me that Charlie was ok with it too. She had packed some bags after I had left and told me that I would be sleeping in her room. Great. Slumber parties with Alice were always fun…not. She always insisted on painting my toenails. I groaned. Edward raised his eyebrow questioningly at me.

"Slumber parties with Alice are always _great_ fun. She _insists_ on painting my nails." He chuckled.

"Yes, but I will be there to stop her. It's my house too, you know." I leaned across the table to cup his hands in mine.

"Wrong. It _was_ your house. You live in a flat."

"Correct. Come on." He pulled me up and I reached for my handbag. "No, we're not going yet." He pulled me towards the dance floor and I froze.

"I can't dance."

"No, but I can. Come on." He pulled me into his arms and started swaying and moving his feet to the beat. I tried to keep my ankle pressed against his so that my feet followed his. It kind of worked!

"Hey! I'm dancing!" I smiled cheerfully up at him.

"Mmm, you are." He then leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine. I felt an electric shock tear through me as I realised how good his lips felt against mine. I kissed him back, passionately. He pulled away.

"No, I wasn't finished." I whined.

"Me neither." He said, huskily. I threaded my hands into his bronze hair and pulled his face down to my level, pressing my lips back down on his. I could feel his warm tongue tracing my lower lip, begging for entrance. I obliged and his breath echoed inside my mouth. His tongue brushed against mine, fighting for dominance. I pulled away and rested my cheek against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, shakily.

"Mmm." He kissed the top of my head as we twirled around, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at us. "Come on. Let's go home." He pulled me to the table to get my handbag. He insisted on paying which I wasn't too happy about. It was a lot of money. He helped me into the car and kissed me when I climbed in.

When we arrived at the Cullens' house, there was nobody home. There was a note left on the door saying that Emmett was out with some girl he had met and Alice was taking Jasper to a restaurant for his last night here. Their mother and father were out in the hospital where they worked, on an emergency call. I suddenly realised that in all the years I had known Alice, I had never met her parents. That meant that it was just me and Edward…alone. Really alone. He led me into the house and closed the door behind me.

"You want to watch a movie until Alice comes home?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." We crouched in front of the television to pick a DVD. We eventually settled for a romance, Edward had grinned at the choice. I perched myself on the end of the sofa while he put the disk in. He pressed play and sprawled himself across the sofa. He sat up and pulled me down to lie on top of him. I looked up and kissed him, slow but building. I pulled away and turned my attention to the film, which was very difficult when Edward kept stroking my hair and down my back. I lay my cheek on his chest and I could feel myself getting tired. My eyes finally gave way and I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading…please review…it makes my day perfect…more so than picturing Edward and Bella lying on the couch watching a movie together! Haha xx


	4. Leaving

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! This Chapter is a little different from the others…its in Alice's point of view! **Watch out…she's a little dirty**! Let's see what she thinks of Edward and Bella…Haha!

For any of you dirty peeps out there…here is Alice's dirty lingerie for Jazz…**.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=ED-186982&page=1&cgname=OSSLPSXLZZZ&rfnbr=6082&atp=a**

Might add a lemon next chapter…need your opinion…What do you think?? It'll be a Bella and Edward one. Please review…I need your opinions…

Chapter Summery…After Date…University Talk…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however have really cool hair at the moment…xx

**Chapter ****Four: Alice's POV**

I did not expect to see what I saw when I walked into my house, my hand linked with my boyfriend, Jasper's. Edward and Bella cuddled up on the couch in front of what looked like Definitely Maybe on television...asleep! I was secretly glad. I _could_ use my new lingerie to excite Jasper!

"Mm, Interesting," Jasper said, when he spotted my brother (his best friend) and my best friend on the couch.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs." I led him up the stairs to my room. "Stay here. I need to go to the bathroom." I kissed him and grabbed a little bag I had prepared earlier. He looked confused. I kissed him again and winked. I ran into the bathroom across the hall; Edward's bathroom. My heart was suddenly thumping. I slipped out of my dress and put on the lingerie that Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie and I had chosen to freak out Jasper. It hugged against my body and I felt very bare. The black material was gorgeous in the bag but somehow it didn't feel right against my skin. I tried not to look in the mirror as I opened the door of the bathroom to see Jasper standing in my bedroom doorway. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets and he growled, a low sound echoing down the hallway, effectively making me forget about my lack of clothing and the uncomfortable feeling that I bought with this dress, if you can even call it that! I walked seductively up to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is different," he said.

"Mm, just for you," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him and he walked us into my room, slamming the door shut with his heel.

**Bella****'s POV – Next Morning**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. This wasn't my house; it was the Cullens'. I was suddenly aware that I had fallen asleep on their sofa, on top of Edward, fully clothed in my smart dress. But that wasn't where I was lying now. I was lying in Edward's room, on his bed, still fully clothed. My bag of clothes was on the end of the bed. I sat up, Edward wasn't here. I got up, had a shower and got changed. This was routine at the Cullen house, this was what I did every time I came to have a sleepover with Alice. I wandered into the living room expecting to see Edward there. He wasn't. Alice was sitting on the sofa watching a music channel with Jasper sitting next to her. They were intertwined as much as possible by the looks of things.

"Hi Bells! How was your night?" Alice said, her cute voice ringing in my ears.

"Good. Where's Edward?" I said.

"Oh." Alice's face fell.

"What, Alice?"

"He left. Early. He had to go back to university. Good news though, we got our acceptances at the same university that Edward, Emmett and Jazz go to in New York! We start in two months! You can live with Edward while we search for an apartment and guess who I am staying with?!" She smiled at Jazz. My happy-go-lucky mood disappeared. I really needed to see Edward.

"Do you mind if I call him?" I knew she would know who I meant.

"I don't mind, he left you a note on the kitchen table anyway." I wandered through to the kitchen and there was my note.

**Bella,**

**I am so sorry. I really wanted to be here with you but there was an emergency in New York and I had to be there for Emmett. I am so sorry. My number is at the bottom of the page if you need it.**

**Love, Edward **

I stared at the note for a long time, tears welling in my eyes. I wanted Edward, needed him. I picked up my mobile and rang the number.

"Hello?" His velvet voice answered on the fourth ring.

"Edward."

"Bella, I am so sorry. I can't believe I had to leave you. Please forgive me, I am so-"

"Edward, don't worry. I am fine. I'll see you in two months anyway. I got my acceptance from the university you go to. It looks like Alice has already said we are going so it'll be ok.

"But Bella…"

"What Edward?"

"I can't be without you for that long. I _need_ to be with you."

"I know and I need to be with you too but we'll just have to wait."

"Oh, Bella. I have to go, Emmett is calling."

"Say hi to him from me. Tell him that he is an asshole for taking my boyfriend away from me." Edward chuckled.

"Ok, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye."  
"Bye." I wandered through to the living room and decided that I needed to get home and sort my things out for university. We would be leaving in six weeks to get things ready. Charlie seemed to know that we were going. He was happy and sad at the same time; he would probably miss my cooking!

I moped around the house for two weeks. I called Edward, tidied up and packed. I wasn't ready to leave Forks but I was certainly ready to see Edward again. My heart thumped unevenly everyday, missing him terribly, too much. Alice hated not seeing Jasper too; we made quite a pair! Mike wasn't pleased when I quit my job. He has sulked and ignored me since. I looked at my calendar; it was exactly a month before I would see Edward.

**A/N:** Please review…keep checking the story for next chapter. It gonna be great! Edward and Bella reunion and LEMON!! Love you all…xx


	5. Fun and Games

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter….its just really hectic at school and things at the mo…anyway this chapter should be good….its got innuendos! Whoop whoop!

Chapter Summery…Reunion…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however have Mika's new song on my iPod! It's amazing…xx

**Chapter ****Five: Bella's POV**

Alice and I were in New York. Alice had gone off to Jasper's apartment, effectively leaving me with nothing to do. I couldn't go and see Edward yet because he didn't know I was here and I wanted to surprise him. I decided to call him and trick him.

"Hello?" His voice sang as he answered his phone.

"Hey, gorgeous!"

"Oh, hey, where are you? Are you nearly here?"

"Well, I am still on the plane."

"Oh, well I am here all day so come over when you arrive." Perfect, it worked.

"Okay dokey. Well, I love you and I will see you later."

"Love you too, babe." I hung up and chuckled to myself. I decided to head over now.

I parked outside his apartment block. His apartment was number twenty. I climbed up the stairs and braced myself. I reached Edwards hallway and there he was. He was walking down towards me with his iPod in and his heads hung low. I ran up to him and launched myself at him. We both landed on the floor in a heap, while I buried my face in his neck, memorizing his scent.

"Bella?"

"Mm."

"Bella. You're here."

"Mm." He pulled me up so that we were standing facing each other. I flung my arms around his neck and ground my lips against his.

"Bella," he mumbled against my lips. I pulled away.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I don't know. Let's get inside my apartment. Come on." He contemplated for a moment and I could see it in his face.

"What?" Then he suddenly yanked me up into his arms and crushed his lips to mine again. I pushed through into his apartment and we landed on the sofa in a heap.

"Ah, the sweetness of reunion!" I murmured. "I have to go and get my bags from Alice. Can you stay here until I get back?"

"I'll be waiting!" He kissed me sweetly.

I decided to go to the shop after I had been to Alice's to get my boxes, and buy some wine and chocolate. I walked up to Edward's apartment and danced in cheerfully.

"Guess what I bought?" I sang.

"Protection, I hope! Have you heard what he has planned for you tonight?" Emmett's voice boomed around the apartment.

"EMMETT! Get out of my apartment now!" I screamed.

"Why, honey?" I felt Edward's arms weave around my waist and he kissed the back of my neck.

"He was making fun of us! Why do guys always mention sexual innuendos?" I said, taking Edwards hand and leading him into our kitchen.

"Sexual innuendo? You mean Sexual InYourEndo…haha!" Emmett chuckled at his own joke.

"You know, men who laugh at their own jokes aren't funny." I said, punching Emmett in the gut as I walked past. "Why are you here Emmett?"

"I was lending my brother here some 'protection', coz you can really punch hard!" He winked at Edward as he doubled over in pain, and I blushed. "Anyways, I have to go. I have a date with Rose. Hey, yeah, I'm gonna need one out of the box, man." Emmett was so embarrassing, but really couldn't care less if anyone knew about his sex life. He walked into Edward's bedroom and then smiled as he walked out the door. As soon as the door clicked, I turned around so that Edward was holding me against his muscular body.

"I have been waiting for this for so long," I said as I slid my arms around his neck and kissed him with passion.

"Mm, so have I," he murmured against my urgent lips. "Let's take this to the bedroom, huh?"

"That sounds interesting." He suddenly scooped me up into his arms, pressed his lips firmly to mine and walked into _our_ bedroom. He lay me down on the bed and crushed his lips to mine again. I reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt. I pulled my lips away from his and kissed his collarbone.

"Bella," Edward said, breathlessly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Edward. In truth, I am not sure about anything I've done or am going to do to you, we'll just have to do it and see if it feels right." He grinned at me and unbuttoned the top button of my blouse, very slowly slipping it off my shoulders.

"Oh, come on Edward, a little faster! We don't have all night!"

"From my calculations, I think we do." He whispered, but obliged and took my blouse all the way off, moaning as he saw what underwear I was wearing. I had bought some nice lingerie at the airport on my way here, the shop assistant, a man, had given me a very strange look! It was blue lace and it was incredibly itchy.

"Edward," I slid my hand on top of my shoulder, under the strap of my bra. "This lingerie is a little itchy; I think I might take it off. Do you mind?" I said sarcastically. He moaned and the fun began.

**Edward****'s POV**

As soon as I saw Bella in that lingerie, I was officially in love with her. I know that I had told her before but seeing her like that, feeling her pale skin against me the way I had last night, it made me so proud that Alice had hooked us up. I watched Bella sleeping, curled up in my arms. I stroked my fingers along her cheekbone and her eyes flickered open.

"Mm, that feels so good," she said, trapping my fingers under hers, attaching them permanently to her cheek.

"Yeah? You know what else would?" I said, as she ran her hands over my chest and down my side.

"What's that?"

"Breakfast."

"Is it that time already?"

"Yeah. Alice can make killer pancakes; let's go over there for breakfast. Let's gatecrash their 'fun'." He chuckled. I joined him and soon we were shaking with laughter so much that I was sure the neighbours would hear!

**A/N:** So…how was it?? Please review and write some ideas for the next chapter, coz I am kinda stuck. Might make it searching for Bella's apartment, and Edward doesn't want her to leave. Please review otherwise, no update!! xx


	6. Someone to Stay, Relax and Be with Me

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! It has taken so long to get this chapter up, coz I had no ideas coz NOBODY REVIEWED!!!! Anyway…this chapter has a few of my friends' ideas in it so thanks Emmett, Jacob (you know who I mean!!)…haha…I love this chapter btw…xx

Chapter Summery…Looking for an apartment…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however have two Twilight tee shirts….one says **"I'd rather be reading Twilight**!"…it's amazing…xx

**Chapter ****Six: Bella's POV**

Edward and I went over to Jasper and Alice's place for breakfast; he was right. Alice can make killer pancakes. I decided to go shopping – food shopping – Edward wanted to come too. So we walked around the supermarket, hand in hand, dropping random things in the trolley. Luckily, he had taken his car along so we could take everything back in that. Edward had to go to University for a few hours so I decided to go to Alice's apartment, because Jazz would be gone too (he and Edward went to the same University). When I arrived she was looking through a newspaper, an unusual thing for Alice to do. Usually, she was looking through fashion or hair magazines. This was strange.

"Whatcha doin, Alice?" I said. She got my drift.

"Looking for an apartment for you."

"I'm sorry, you are what?"

"Looking for an apartment for you." She repeated, turning to look at me.

"But I'm staying with Edward."

"Come on, Bella. You can't just drop yourself on his doorstep and ask to be taken in. Firstly, you don't even know if this is a serious relationship. Secondly, don't you think you should pass this by Charlie before you move in with your secret boyfriend? Thirdly, does Edward want you there, when maybe all he wants to do after Uni is to relax?" She had me speechless.

"How come you and Jasper are staying together then?"

"Because we have been going out for more than a year, Bella, surely you can see my point." And for a moment, I could.

"Kinda. I suppose. What have you seen?" She made me curious.

"Well, there's this really nice one, just a few blocks down. You want to go and have a look?" She said, pointing to a picture.

"Yeah, sure."

So, Alice and I ventured around New York all day looking for apartments. There was still a week before I started University so I still had time. When I got back to Edwards apartment, he was back from Uni.

"Hey, gorgeous!" I said as I closed the door and hung up my jacket.

"Hey. Do anything interesting today?" He was stirring something in a pan that smelt rather appetising.

"Yeah, Alice and I looked for apartments." I said, tasting the stuff in the pan. "This is really good by the way! What -" I cut short when I saw his face.

"For her?"

"No." I suddenly felt incredibly small.

"Shit, Bella! Why?"

"Well, I was speaking to her and she came up with some pretty strong arguments. Firstly, we don't even know if this is a serious relationship. Secondly, don't you think we should pass this by Charlie before I move in with my secret boyfriend? Thirdly, do you want me here, when maybe all you want to do after Uni is to relax?" He started pacing around the flat. Oh no.

"Bella. Ok, listen. I will always be happy to put you up here. I don't mind having you as a roommate. I don't mind not being able to relax after Uni, because I relax with you."

"Yes, Edward, but what happens when we split up and you start bringing girls up to the apartment for some 'fun' and I start taking guys -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think we are going to split up?"

"Well, this can't last forever."

"Isabella. I see _you_ in my future, no one else, _you_. But if you don't see me in yours then I suggest that you leave, because I am not going to waste my time or yours." He closed his eyes and sunk to the floor with his head in his hands when I paused. Slowly, his words sunk in, he loved me. He wanted a future with me. He wanted _me_. I smiled to myself and quietly sat - cross legged - down beside him until he peeled his arms away from his face.

"I see you in my future, Edward." I said it simply, before I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips lightly to his. He deepened the kiss and I slid my fingers into his tousled bronze hair. His hands ran down my neck until they got to my hips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him so that I was straddling him. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm sorry about before."

"I'm sorry I listened to your god damned sister!" I giggled.

"You wanna go out for dinner?"

"Yeah. Come on, you need to get changed." I said eyeing his holey trackies and his dirty white t-shirt.

"Well, these are my cooking clothes." He pulled me towards the bedroom. I gathered up a towel and clean underwear before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. "Aren't you going to help me?" Edward said; an edge of desperation in his voice.

"I've got take a shower, sweetie," I said, suddenly regretting it. "Wait five minutes!" I said, as I hurriedly got undressed and took a shower. The water felt good against my skin, calming me. I quickly dried off and pulled on my underwear. I walked out into our room, Edward was cooking again; I could hear him singing to himself, his sweet voice filling the room. I danced around the room to grab my dressing gown off the back of the door, before walking out into the living room area and gesturing for Edward to get into the bedroom.

"You have no idea how sexy that looked just now, Bells!"

"Huh?" I said, spinning around to face him.

"You looked like you were gesturing to get into bed."

"We can do that instead if you want!" I said, both sarcastically and eagerly.

"Really? Please, I did make some soup. We can have that later." He knelt down on the floor and started begging. It looked kind of cute.

"Edward…" but before I could finish he was hugging me, forcing his lips upon mine, and wrapping his arms around my waist, effectively getting rid of the dressing gown.

"Edward. I don't know if this is right. Can't we go for dinner first?" He moaned in response as he sucked the skin on my neck against his soft lips, making me forget my thoughts.

"Please? We'll make it quick, and then we'll go. Please?" He began kissing my collarbone and down my stomach, kneeling down. I quickly skipped away into the living room to get my dress. I slipped into it and walked back into the bedroom, Edward was lying flat on the bed, in a star shape, pretending to sleep.

"Hmm, I wonder how tickly Edward is," I mumbled to myself, loud enough for him to hear. He suddenly jumped up, when I started running my fingers up his arm, over his shoulder and underneath his chin.

"Ok, ok, I'll get ready," he said the words but as he walked past me, slid down the zip of my dress with one quick motion, making it fall to my feet.

"Hey!" I wiggled back into it and watched him as he dressed. He came over and placed both his hands on the sides of my face.

"You promise, after dinner?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said, kissing him full on the lips.

**A/N:** So…how was it?? Please review. I broke my rule…I said that if someone reviewed I would post Chapter 6….but no one reviewed and I am still putting it up. I love this chapter btw…enjoy waiting for Chapter 7!!! Bella's dress link on my page…ace dress btw…xx


	7. Dates, Strip Shows and Sicky Bugs

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! This chapter is slightly random…you can find Bella's dress on my page…it'll be under **Bella's Dress, Chapter 6**…Review please…xx

Chapter Summery…Date…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however have a really cool hoodie….xx

**Chapter ****Seven: Bella's POV**

When Edward and I got to the restaurant, he hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"You look beautiful, by the way." He said as we sat down at our table. I looked my self up and down. I had a white lace dress on and cute white kitten heels. My hair was loose, in its natural out-of-control curls.

"Thank you, Edward. Might I say, you look rather dashing yourself," I leaned towards him and ran the tip of my right shoe up the inside of his thigh. He hissed, a low seductive sound, escaping his lips. The sole now rubbed against his crotch and he moaned quietly.

"Bella." He said through gritted teeth. I felt his thighs tighten around my ankle and I slid my foot back to wrap around my ankle, effectively taking it back to myself. I concentrated on Edward, his green eyes scorching into mine. I suddenly noticed what song was on in the background, I loved this song; it reminded me of Edward. Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine flooded my mind and I closed my eyes to concentrate on the lyrics, whispering them quietly to myself. Edward's hand silently curled around my cheek.

"You like Iron and Wine?"

"Edward! They are the best bloody band in the whole world!"

"Of course they are!" He grinned back at me. "So do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, Alice and I were going to look at apartments but I already have a home, so no."

"Cool." He left it at that. Weird.

Edward unlocked the door to our apartment, eager to get inside after I had made a promise with him. Once inside, he crushed his lips to mine and scooped me up so that I was cradled in his arms. He practically _ran_ into the bedroom, his excitement getting the better of him. He laid me on the bed and hovered over me. I rolled away and ran into the living room.

"Bella…" Edwards strained voice came from the bedroom, muffled by the covers. I clicked on some seductive music and swayed my way back into the bedroom where Edward was sitting wide eyed. I started my strip show…nervously!

**Edward****'s POV**

Last night had to be one of the best nights of my life. Bella seductively stripping and holy crap, she was worth the wait. She had accidently stubbed her toe on the bedpost while performing and had started swearing uncontrollably with the pain. I gently picked her up and cradled her against my chest as I sat on the bed to examine her toe. She put some ice on it and seemed fine after that. Five minutes later, she started where she had left off.

I woke in the morning with an utter sense of happiness. My girlfriend was here, snuggled up against me. Bella stirred and her eyes flickered open. She kissed my collarbone and suddenly spoke in a small husky voice.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for university?" She said.

"Yeah." I quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed. Bella suddenly bolted for the bathroom.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"No. Don't come in. You don't want to see this!" I ignored her and stumbled into the bathroom to find Bella hanging over the toilet, being violently sick.

"Honey, don't cry," I said brushing away her silent tears and pulling her hair away from her face. She rested her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you want me to stay here?" I asked, kissing her hair.

"No. You have to go, I'll call Alice."

"Ok." I slowly got up, trying not to jostle her. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door."

**Bella****'s POV**

I heard the door click as Edward left for university. I stumbled into the bedroom and fell asleep for a few hours. I woke up feeling better so I got dressed and made myself some lunch. I sat down on the couch under the duvet to watch TV when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella, can you come and get me. I'm on the first flight of stairs and I already can't get any further." It was Edward.

"Why?"

"They sent me home because I was sick. They told me to stay off tomorrow as well." I put the phone back on the hook and ran down the stairs to get Edward. He was sitting on the first flight of stairs, like he said.

"Hey," I said as I hooked an arm around his waist and guided him up the stairs.

"I think I caught your bug!" He mumbled.

When we made it up the apartment, I sat back down on the couch while Edward got dressed into his pyjamas. He came and lay down on the couch, his head in my lap and his feet dangling off the edge. I ran my fingers through his hair, again and again, soothing us both.

"Edward?" He didn't answer. I peered down at him. He had fallen asleep. I pulled the duvet over him and went into the kitchen to make some soup from Edward's expert recipe. Thirty minutes later, he wandered through to the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, sleepy!" I said, hugging him.

"Hm."

"How do you feel?"

"Not so good. I could do with some coffee."

"You know the ultimate 'sick' food and drink?" I asked.

"No…"

"Mocha and Chicken Noodle Soup."

"Ok." I laughed at him and went back to stirring my soup. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

"How come you're not sick anymore?"

"Because I slept for a little longer than thirty minutes." I laughed and he joined in.

**A/N:** Will put up Chapter 8 soon…byeee xx


	8. Surprise!

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! This is the chapter where Bella and Edward go to Forks to meet Bella's parents…so it should be good…hehe…Alice's lingerie LINK is on my profile for anyone who couldn't access it…Bella's dress for this chapter on profile too…xx

Chapter Summery…University and Alice's 'Party'…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however have a really cool boots….xx

**Chapter ****Eight: Bella's POV**

University was going really well. Alice and I were both in on the same days that Jasper and Edward were in. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie was doing the same course as me so we were in all of each others lectures. It gave me someone to talk to. Alice was doing a fashion course so she was in TOTALLY different lectures to Rose and me! I had made a few friends while in the lectures. Angela and Eric were both doing Architecture too so they were also with Rose and me. Edward met me outside my lecture halls and always took me home. We had been dating for two months now and it was now November, a month before Christmas.

"Bella?" Edward said, while we were eating one night.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go to Forks and tell Charlie that we are dating. It would be wise. We could also go to my parents and visit them too." His face was shining with excitement.

"Whatever makes you happy." I said. "Hey, me and Alice invited some friends around tomorrow night at her place. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Who?"

"Oh, Angela and Eric. They are doing the same course as me and Rose."

"Yeah, sure." He ate in silence after that, which was odd.

When we went to bed that evening, I was just drifting to sleep when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against his chest. I looked into his eyes; they were burning with pain, sadness.

"What's wrong, honey?" I said, lightly touching his cheekbones.

"Nothing."

"There is. There's something wrong. Tell me."

"This Eric guy…" I knew where this was heading.

"He doesn't express any interest. He's dating Angela."

"Ok. That's good. Don't want anybody stealing my girl!"

"Oh, so now you own me?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all!" He smiled at me, his crooked smile that always hypes me up. I smiled back and hugged him tighter, drifting to sleep in his arms.

Edward was waiting for me in his car when I got out of University the next day. He kissed me when I climbed into the passenger seat, long enough to get my heart racing. When his fingers braided themselves into my hair and his tongue traced my lower lip, I pulled away.

"Does you car drive itself? Or do you plan to screw me here instead of at home in private?"

"Bella…" Edward groaned as he fired up the Volvo engine. He sped back to our apartment and almost tripped up because he was running up the stairs so fast.

"Keep up, Bells!"

"I have shorter legs than you!"

"Yeah, but your mouth makes up for it!"

"Hey, I don't talk too much. Not as much as Alice." I stopped on the last flight of stairs, sat down and crossed my arms. "I can't go any further, my legs are crippled."

"Bella, don't make me wait!" Edward spun round to face me.

"I will." With that, he came and picked me up into his arms, flinging me over his shoulder. "EDWARD! Put me down!"

"Nope." He flew up the stairs and literally charged through the door, taking it down with him. He charged into the bedroom and literally threw me on the bed.

"Can't I have a shower first?"

"Nope, I want to play!" His face lit up and I couldn't help but laugh!

It was six 'o' clock which meant we had an hour to get ready to go to Alice and Jaspers' place for dinner with Eric and Angela. I had dressed in my nice dress; another that Alice had forced me to wear. We had gone shopping earlier this week and she insisted on getting me a blue one, since Edward loved that colour on me. His eyes literally popped out of their sockets when he saw me! I sauntered up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You ready?" I said in-between kisses.

"Let's go!" He said, kissing me one more time, before dragging me out of the door. I noticed that he was wearing a turquoise shirt that matched my dress. I smiled to myself.

Dinner went great. Edward managed to make conversations with Eric and Jasper without losing nerve. I kept looking at him and noticed that he was looking at me too; every time he winked. By eleven 'o' clock, I could feel my eyes getting tired and I was literally dead on my feet.

"Do you want to go home?" Edward whispered in my ear. I was so glad that nobody had supersonic hearing!

"Yeah." I leaned my head against his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. Edward announced that we were leaving and it turned out that so were Angela and Eric. We drove back to the apartment in silence.

"Bella?" Edward said when we were in bed. "I have a surprise."

"Mm?"

"We are going to Forks for Christmas!" He grinned at me.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes. We are staying with my parents and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are going to be there too. We will visit Charlie too!"

"Oh Edward! That's fantastic!" I kissed him and held him tight against my body, slowly drifting into darkness.

**A/N:** So…Bella's dress is on my Profile…next chapter should be good. It'll be Christmas and Jacob will be there! Whoop whoop…or maybe not…..xx


	9. My Life, Destiny, Love

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! This chapter is gonna be GREAT!! Really looking forward to reading it myself and I know what's gonna happen...have fun reading….enjoy xx

'**Need to knows' in this chapter**: Renee and Charlie are still split up. Jacob is not a dirty person; he is an old family friend.

Chapter Summery…Forks…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however have a really cute little friend called Cullen (he's 5)…no joke…xx

**Chapter ****Nine: Bella's POV**

When we arrived at Forks, Edward drove straight to his parents. We were greeted there and I started unpacking our suitcases while Edward informed his mother about University. I had unpacked and I decided to go see Mike at the bakery. I would go and see Dad and invite him to Christmas at the Cullens' house while Edward would come to introduce himself to my father. I said goodbye to Edward and he had kissed me passionately before giving me the keys to his car. I drove to the bakery and had a chat with Mike. I was just away to walk out of the door, when a tall tanned dude walked up to me.

"You're Charlie's daughter, Bella, right?"

"Yeah." I said suspiciously.

"I'm Jacob. I'm an old family friend!"

"Oh hey!"

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me tonight."

"Actually, I have plans with my friend, Alice."

"Alice Cullen. Hmm. See you later then." He walked out swiftly. His expression was strange, almost like he was upset but grinning at the same time. Weird.

When I got to Charlie's house, there were two other cars outside; one was Carlisle's that Edward had borrowed and one looked like a rental car. Edward was waiting in his car. When he saw me, he got out and hooked his arm around my waist. I rapped on the door and to my surprise, my mother answered the door. I flung myself at her and introduced Edward to her, not as my boyfriend, just yet.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" I asked her as we were passed to hug my father too. Edward and I sat on Charlie's old shabby couch, while Renee and Charlie sat in the two armchairs.

"I heard you were coming here for Christmas so I thought you would like to see me too. So I'm here for Christmas and New Year."

"That's amazing. Thank you," I looked at Edward and he winked at me. "Mum, Dad, there is someone you should meet. This is Edward Cullen. He's my boyfriend, and also my room mate. You know the Cullens', Dad, Alice is my best friend and Carlisle is the local Doctor."

"Well, that's great honey. And good luck to you, Edward, for taking on a naughty girl like our Bella!" Renee said as she shot a warning look at Charlie.

"You'll look after my daughter, Edward?" Charlie said in his cop voice.

"Of course, I will, sir. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I let anything bad happen to her."

"Hm." Charlie said sinking back into his seat.

The meeting with my parents went well, and so as a celebration, Edward was going to go to the shop and buy chocolate, while I went back to the Cullens' and told them that we were watching a film with them. I parked Edward's car outside their garage and trudged in. Alice and Jasper were sitting in one of the armchairs while Emmett and Rosalie sat on the love seat.

"Hey, guys, Edward wants to celebrate my father not shooting him so he has gone to buy some chocolate and has told you guys to choose a film."

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Alice can I go to yours?"

"Yeah, sure," she said as she untangled herself from Jasper and went over to the pile of DVD's in the corner of the room. I headed upstairs, wondering when Edward was going to be home.

**Edward****'s POV**

I pulled up outside my house, eager to have Bella sitting in my lap while watching the film. I literally jumped out of my car and ran inside the door. I looked around the living room; Alice and Jasper were sitting in the armchair with the remote control in their laps and Rosalie was sitting on the love seat.

"Where are Bella and Emmett?"

"Emmett went to use your bathroom; I don't want to ask why! Bella went to Alice's bathroom. You might want to check she hasn't fallen down the toilet; she's been up there for ten minutes." Rosalie explained as I chucked her a bag of popcorn for her and Emmett. I made my way up the stairs. Just as I was walking up, Emmett was coming out of my bathroom.

"Hey Bro!" He said, giving me a high five as I walked past him and stopped beside Alice's door. I was about to knock, when I heard sobbing and another person whispering.

"Emmett!" I whispered. I gestured toward the door and we both put our ears up to it. There was a faint sobbing and whimpering; Bella.

"Right, we are doing this my way and my way only. If you talk, scream or run, I won't be happy," a low husky voice whispered from inside Alice's room. That's when Emmett and I charged through the door. I looked at Bella; tears were running down her face and her clothes were shredded around her, leaving her naked form, lying on Alice's bed. A tall tanned guy with black hair was towering over her. Emmett screamed for Jasper as he caught the guy in one of his iron holds and as I picked Bella up into the cradle of my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying into my neck. I brushed a hand down her hair as I ran down the stairs, passing Jasper running up into Alice's room to get the crazed freak who had tried to rape my girlfriend. Alice and Rosalie were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Rosalie on the phone to what sounded like Bella's parents. I lay Bella on the couch as Alice ushered me upstairs to go and get rid of the stranger. I ran up the stairs and was suddenly grabbed by Esme telling me to quickly get back down the stairs again to comfort Bella, who was screaming at Carlisle to not touch her and to get Edward. I went back down the stairs and the sight before me broke my heart. Bella, was curled up on the sofa with Alice backed up against the wall, Rosalie trying to comfort a crying Renee and an angry Charlie, Carlisle crouched in front of Bella, trying so hard to give her a check up. Bella was screaming my name and had her arms wrapped around her legs as she buried her head into her arms. I walked up to her and touched her arm. She flinched away from my touch and slowly looked up to see who it was. Her worried eyes met mine and she flung herself at me. She was soon sobbing uncontrollably into my chest as I cradled her in my arms, helpless.

"That's it!" Charlie shouted. Bella, who had now stopped crying and was sitting in my lap, jumped at the noise. The tall guy, 'Jacob', Charlie had called him in surprise, was gone. He was now in the police station being questioned.

"What?" Renee said. Charlie stood up and yanked Bella from my arms. Renee pulled Bella away from Charlie and hugged her tight. I stood up too. So did Emmett and Jasper. Charlie started pointing his finger at me.

"Bella, I want you to stay away from him! He promised to keep you safe, and he has broken his promise! Come on Renee, Bella, we're leaving!" He pulled Renee and Bella out of the door as I watched Bella's horrified eyes meet mine and then she tore away and buried her face in her mothers shoulder, as I watched Charlie drag my one and only love, my life, destiny, love, away from me.

**A/N:** So…for all you Jacob lovers...I'm sorry, I am one of you too…but this makes such a good story line…also I left it on a cliff-hanger coz then you will all come back and read chapter 10…hehe xx


	10. Mending The Pain In My Heart

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! Ok…so for all you peeps who read Chapter 9….Bella was fully dressed again at end…sorry for not making it clear! This chapter is gonna be good…I think…please review on what I should do with Jacob!! I have no ideas!!

'**Need to knows' in this chapter**: Renee and Charlie are still split up. Bella has been banned from seeing Edward (*sniff sniff*)

Chapter Summery…Forks…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I am however going down to England next week…so sorry…no updates after Saturday 10th …xx

**Chapter ****Ten: Renee's POV**

After Bella had been attacked, Charlie had insisted that she doesn't see Edward anymore. I didn't agree with it; neither did Bella, but she wouldn't admit it. We drove back to Charlie's house in silence. Bella got out of the car and walked into the lounge once Charlie had parked. I found her lying on the sofa, asleep. Charlie sat down in the armchair beside her and switched on ESPN. I went through to the kitchen to do some baking. Suddenly, Bella started screaming. I ran through to the lounge and Charlie was kneeling in front of the sofa, pleading with Bella.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! EDWARD, WHERES EDWARD?" She screamed over and over again.

"Bella, calm, its ok. Renee's here. Its ok Bells," Charlie said, reaching out to touch her arm, in which she slinked away from and started screaming for Edward again.

"Charlie! You have to call Edward! He calms her down, you have to do it!" I screamed at Charlie while Bella continued to scream Edwards' name.

"No way! He promised to keep her safe and he broke his promise! He just gonna hurt her again!" Charlie said.

"Charlie. Usually, I would agree with you on Bella's safety, but not this time. If you aren't going to let my daughters only love near her, when she is crying out in pain, then me and Bella are going to stay at the Cullens' for Christmas. You can come and visit on Christmas day, and any other time, after you have gotten over your prejudice for Edward. At least there she will be safe." And with that, I picked up the phone and rang the Cullens'. I told Esme, who answered the phone, that we were staying there, and to get Edward to come and pick Bella and me up, because she wouldn't let anyone touch her. Esme said she would get on it, and get her spare room together for me and Bella.

**Edward****'s POV**

I heard Esme on the phone to Renee. She pointed towards the car keys on the counter, and I immediately knew what she meant. I ran out of the door and jumped into my Volvo. I drove to Charlie's house and you could hear Bella's screams from the street. I charged up to the door and Renee let me in. I walked over to the couch and found Bella just like I had after the assault, curled up with her face buried in her arms. She was still screaming, she hadn't noticed that I was there.

"Bella, Bella, its ok, I'm here now," I said in a whisper. I tried to stroke the part of her cheek that was showing but she cringed away. Her screaming stopped as she put together the words she had just heard and the action she had just witnessed. Her head slowly came up and her brown eyes met mine. She flung her arms around me and I stood up, taking Bella with me. I wrapped her legs around my waist. She buried her face in my neck and pressed a kiss against my collarbone. I turned to face Renee, who was smiling a kind smile and had her and Bella's suitcase in her hands. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. She gestures towards the door so I walked out with Bella safely in my arms.

When we got back to my house, we were greeted by Esme, who said how incredibly sorry she was. Renee told her that it wasn't her fault, it was nobody's because we didn't know it was going to happen.

"Um, Renee. We only have space for one person in the spare room. We could have put up an airbed, but Emmett burst the last one when he was sliding down the stairs on it! Do you mind if Bella sleeps in Edward's room?"

"I don't mind at all. It'll stop her screaming!" Bella turned her face to stick her tongue out at her mother. I was glad to see that she was back to her usual self. I walked up the stairs to my room and sat on the bed. I lay down and pulled Bella down with me, she curled around my body and fell asleep in no time.

**Bella's ****POV**

I woke up bathed in a hot sweat and tangled up in Edward's blankets. Edward wasn't here, he must've been downstairs. I suddenly had a flashback. _Jacob pinned me to the bed_. I screamed for Edward. _He ripped off my blouse and fastened his lips to mine, crushing them. _Edward suddenly came running in the room and wrapped his arms tenderly around me. I was aware of him carrying me downstairs.

"Bella! Its ok, stop calling my name. I'm here now!" Was I saying Edward's name out loud? "Its ok, love. I'm here. Calm down Bells. Its ok, your safe, Bella. I love you." They were the last words I heard.

When I woke up again, I was cradled in Edward's arms, on the couch downstairs. All the Cullens' were here apart from Esme, I noticed.

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby?" He peppered kisses on my forehead.

"Where's Renee?"

"She and Esme went to collect some supper. The Indian restaurant has a special Christmas deal on."

"Ah. Shall I go changed out of my pyjamas?" He nodded and set me on my feet. He took my hand and led me upstairs to his room.

"This is kinda going to be a smart event so do you have a nice dress?"

"I do. Why is it going to be smart?"

"We have a tradition each year, that the day before Christmas Eve, we have an Indian meal with the whole family sitting around the dining room table."

"How long has it been since, you know…?" I trailed off but he knew what I meant.

"Two days." He replied simply, as he changed his shirt for a new clean one. He also changed his trousers to new deep blue jeans. I picked my dress out of my bag, slid out of my pyjamas and put on the dress. It was ivory white with a black material wrapped around the waist. Most of my burises had disappeared from the assault so I was able to wear a revealing dress. I turned around to face Edward and he was gobsmacked.

"Wow," he managed to choke out. I sauntered over to him after I had slid my feet into my heels and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I think I can say the same about you!" I said, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

**A/N:** So…how was it?! Please review…I am hoping to have 30 by the 20th October when I come back from holiday….please?? Thanks for reading…xx


	11. Christmas Joy!

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! Hope this Chapter was worth the wait….its Christmas at the Cullens'! I've added more Emmett, for Sandra, and because he is never in anyone's story big time. Will Charlie show up, and someone (or some two peeps) has a BIG secret…but no scrolling down the page to check *tut tut*…xx

Chapter Summery…Christmas at the Cullens'…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do have a really cool Nerina Pallot t-shirt from her latest tour! Search her up on YouTube….she's EXCELLENT!!!! Nerina Pallot has a new album out, listen to Real Late Starter from it xx

**Chapter Eleven: Edward's POV**

Having Bella and Renee over for the Indian meal was really great. My parents got on so well with Renee, so much so that I am actually wondering if she and Esme are related! Bella was all smiles and laughter that night too. It made me positive that she wouldn't mind being permanently in my life. She seemed to have left the Jacob thing behind. As I watched her playing rock, paper, scissors with Emmett and Jasper for the ring of pineapple in the Prawn Malaya (and winning it), I knew that my family wanted me to keep her for life too. She occasionally looked up at me and smiled or wiped a bit of sauce off my chin. When we all sat down on the sofas in the living room that night, it was quite a squeeze. I had Bella twined with my legs and arms in the recliner, Rose and Emmett had the other recliner (they were a bit more gracefully twined than Bella and I), Esme, Carlisle and Renee sat on the sofa with Alice and Jazz sitting on the floor against their legs. Bella rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes, completely content.

"You guys, we have some BIG news!" Emmett said and hugged Rose's shoulders.

"We're getting married!" Rose said and smiled hugely. I noticed her eyes start glistening with tears. All the females then squealed and everyone was jumping up and down and exchanging hugs. Rosalie hugged Bella and Bella made a face at me as if to say 'help!'. I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella, Alice, will you be my bridesmaids?"

"Oh Rose! Really?" Alice and Bella screamed at the same time.

"Yeah! Bella I want you to be my Maid of Honour. Alice, you can be my makeup/fashion addicted bridesmaid!"

"Hey, Edward, Jazz. I dont want you to have anything to do with my wedding!" Emmett grinned at us.

"Yeah, right man! You want us to be best men, don't you?!" Jazz grinned, punching Emmett in the shoulder.

"Course I do, dude!" He hugged me and Jazz, patting our backs in a manly way. We all settled back into our seats as soon as all the hugs and excitement was over…for the moment anyway. Bella weaved herself back against my body and winked at her Mother. I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me.

"You're going to be a beautiful bridesmaid, my Bella."

"And may I say that you will make a dashing best man!" She smiled up at me and I bent down to press my lips to hers. She quickly pulled away when she realized that we were in public. I just grinned at her and finished the kiss.

**Bella's POV**

Christmas Eve. That's what day it is. Edward and I had just climbed into bed, in pyjamas because it was cold, when Alice busted into the room.

"Alice! We're trying to sleep!" I exclaimed.

"Well get up then, we're gonna play Truth or Dare!" She beamed and raced back down the stairs. I looked at Edward who looked back at me and grinned.

"This could be interesting." We didn't fancy going downstairs in just my pyjamas so we got changed into some jeans and a woolly jumper. When we got downstairs, I was surprised to see Renee sitting in the lounge too. I gave her a quizzical look.

"What? So I'm **not** allowed to play too?" She grinned and I just laughed. Alice was sitting in the chair next to Jasper, her hand resting in his on the arm of the chair. Renee was sitting on the couch next to Esme, chatting eagerly. Emmett and Rose were twined together on the other armchair staring into each others eyes with lust, not speaking, just gazing. It was so private that it made me look away quickly. I noticed that Carlisle wasn't here.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Edward.

"He probably had to go to the hospital."

"What? On Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah -" Edward was suddenly cut off by Alice.

"Come on guys! Let's start! Who's going first?" I suddenly couldn't resist getting Emmett back for the awful innuendos he'd said when I was moving into Edward's apartment.

"Emmett will!" I screamed. I felt Edward's lips smile against my hair as he chuckled with me.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed as the rest of us laughed.

"Do you not want to then Emmett? 'Cause if you won't, I will! And that would mean that you are more scared than a _girl_!"

"No way! I'm going first!" He said, pointing to his chest. Everybody laughed.

When we were watching the film after our little game, I must have fallen asleep in Edward's arms because I woke up in his bed with his arms around me. My face was buried in his chest, and I really needed to see what time it was so that I could go and put his stocking at the foot of the bed and his present under the tree. I quietly turned over, not turning too fast so I didn't wake him up. I slipped out of his arms and went fumbling in my bag to find his stocking. I hung it on the end of the bed and quickly ran down the stairs to put his parcel under the tree. When I got upstairs, Edward must've just woken up because his eyes were half open and is voice was thick and groggy.

"Where did you go, baby?" He said, curling his arms back around me. I kissed the hollow of his throat and curled up against his chest.

"To the bathroom." I said quietly into his chest. "Hey, do you realize, that right now, it's Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my love."

"And Merry Christmas to you too." He kissed me until my heart was racing and my blood was boiling underneath my skin. He pulled away to lean his forehead against mine. "What's the time?"

"Five in the morning."

"Great. You just watch, in about a minute Emmett will burst through the door -" Just as he was finishing his sentence Emmett charged into the room shouting at the top of his voice.

"It's Christmas! GetupGetupGetup!" The perfect wake up call. Emmett reminded me of a young child excited to open their stocking presents on Christmas morning!

"Ok, Emmett, we'll be down in a second!" Edward tried to say over his loud booming voice. Emmett ran out of the room and went into Jasper and Alice's room, which I knew because Alice's high pitched scream filled the whole house, effectively waking up anybody who Emmett hadn't! I laughed.

"Oh, Emmett just got an eyeful!" Edward said, chuckling too.

"Yeah, sounds like he's getting and earful too!" We listened to Alice screaming swear words at Emmett, until Esme screamed down the hall at the both of them. Edward buried his face in my neck before moaning and getting up. He stretched and I sat up in bed, wrapping the duvet around me.

"Come on, we need to get dressed and be downstairs." He grabbed my hand and we hurriedly got dressed. When we walked into the living room, hand in hand, all of the others were there, hugging and kissing, even Renee. I hugged everyone but I really needed a drink so I quickly walked into the kitchen. Emmett came in just as I was drinking.

"Hey, Bells. I have more for you!"

"More what, Emmett?"

"Innuendos!" He hadn't got them all out last time. I decided to let him, I could use them sometime.

"Go on."

"Ok. Have you ever played leap frog naked?"

"Oooh…that's rough Emmett…" I laughed.

"Ok, here's one you can use on…oh no, he's a boy. It won't work. Only a man can use it."

"Tell me anyway."

"Ok. Don't laugh. You have to say it once you have called someone over with your finger. I made you come with one finger; imagine what I can do with my whole hand!"

"Oh, Emmett! Tut tut! Where do you get these?" He tapped his nose.

"I have contacts! Oh, I have one more!" He grinned

"Shoot."

"Ok, do you know what would look good on you? Me."

"Ok, no you wouldn't!" I said jokingly.

"Of course not! It's a joke!" Emmett laughed which made me join in.

"Bella?" Edward called from the living room. "Come here, love!"

"Come on, Em. Let's go enjoy Christmas!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way and we walked into the lounge where everyone was sitting in armchairs, or in Alice and Jaspers case, beside the Christmas tree. Edward was sitting in the armchair. He opened his arms for me but I didn't climb in straight away. Instead, I leaned in towards his ear and whispered.

"Go have a look at the end of the bed. Santa's been!" I leant back to study his face. A look of curiosity had crossed his angel expression and he swiftly got up and crossed the room to go up the stairs, his eyes never leaving mine. I smiled at Rose, who was watching my face with the same curiosity that mirrored Edwards'.

"I made him a stocking," I mouthed to her. She nodded her head and smiled. Edward came back down the stairs with stocking in hand. He smiled a wide smile at me and immediately pulled me against his chest, crushing his lips down on mine.

"Thank you," he murmured against my lips.

"You're very welcome." He pulled me against his chest and we sat down on the armchair again.

"OK! Come on guys! Present time! You've got to open ours first! We've made you all stockings!" Alice was exploding with excitement, and also slurring her words. Was she drunk?

"Edward, Bella, here, you open yours first! It's filled with must-haves for every new apartment. I know you've been in the apartment for ages but its Christmas right?!" I pulled out the first gift; a loaf of bread. Edward pulled out the second and third; a candle and some salt and pepper shakers.

"Thanks Alice!" I exclaimed. I looked up at Edward who mouthed 'she is drunk!' to me.

"Yeah guys, see, you have the bread to make your room smell nice, the candle to add some flavour to your food, and the salt and pepper shakers so that you never get hungry!" I was about to say thank you when something clicked. Bread shouldn't make my room smell nice; a candle should. Candles don't add flavour to food; salt and pepper should. Salt and Pepper shakers aren't supposed to be eaten alone unless you're a maniac; that should have been bread. I looked at Edward again. This time he couldn't hold it in.

"Alice? Are you drunk?"

"Oh my god, does it show?!"

"Alice! It's six 'o' clock in the morning!" She smiled sweetly, giggled, and we all laughed at her.

**Edward's POV**

By nine 'o' clock in the morning, Bella was drunk too. I was a bit disappointed that Renee didn't tell her off, Esme would have if I got drunk. Bella drunk was something I hoped to see again. It was awesome! She was so giggly and loud. The doorbell rang and Alice and Bella, thinking it was the postman, ran to the door with their arms around each others waists. I followed them just in case they fell, but stayed a few metres behind them.

"Festive Christmas and Merry Greetings!" They both exclaimed as they opened the door and burst into a fit of giggles, collapsing on the floor in laughter. I heard a gasp and I tore my eyes away from Alice and Bella; Charlie was standing at the door. I quickly gestured to Jasper to come and take away his beloved. He came over and picked up Alice into his arms while I did the same to Bella. Bella looked at me and stroked her small fingers over my cheekbones, trying to soothe my worried expression. She noticed everyone around the room looking at the door, so naturally she looked towards it too. She inhaled a small gasp.

"Charlie?"

**A/N:** So….how was it?? Review please….the little green button down there…..yep, go put your mouse on it and CLICK!! So….how did you like my Emmett? I can't hear you…so put it in your review…I didn't meet my target of thirty reviews by…..I don't know…anyway…PUNCH LINE: review….please xx


	12. Merry End to Christmas

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! Hope this Chapter was worth the wait….its Christmas at the Cullens'! Sorry, I was really busy reading other peeps fan fictions instead of writing mine. This chapter is dedicated to…..hmm….I'm not sure yet….

**This Chapter is based on the song Human by Nerina Pallot**

Chapter Summery…End of Christmas…All Human

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I have an iPod 4th Generation…purple. Listen to Nerina Pallot on YouTube….she's EXCELLENT!!!! Nerina Pallot has a new album out, listen to Real Late Starter from it xx

**Chapter ****Twelve: Edward's POV**

_**She noticed everyone around the room looking at the door, so naturally she looked towards it too. She inhaled a small gasp.**_

"_**Charlie?"**_

"Bella? Are you drunk?" Charlie looked horrified. Bella gulped and looked at me with an expression that said 'help'. Suddenly, Charlie burst into a fit of laughter. Bella's face softened and she started laughing too; hysterically. Hearing her tinkling laugh made me join in, along with everyone else!

"Hey Charlie, come on in. Esme's fixing up lunch."

"Erm, yeah, listen, Edward, I'm really sorry about what I said and did the other day. Please forgive me, you too Bella."

"We forgive you Charlie. It was fair enough. I would be mad too if someone who had promised to keep my daughter safe didn't. I really wish that I had stopp -" Bella's hand was then on my lips, stopping me from talking.

"Stop. Please, Edward. You didn't even know it was going to happen." Bella looked up at me, her eyes clouded over with what seemed to be pain and memories. I bought my hand up to Bella's cheek and fitted my hand around it. She leant into my touch ever so slightly.

"Come on, Charlie. Come in out of the cold." He smiled and walked past Bella and I. Bella looked at me in shock.

All through the rest of the day, Charlie chatted to Renee, Alice drank more wine and Bella calmed down a tad. Charlie left at around seven in the evening. Renee went with him back to his house, claiming that she was causing trouble for us, by being around. By this time, Bella was curled up on my lap again, and Alice was sitting beside Bella's feet, that were dangling off the chair. Jasper and Emmett were playing on the Wii. They had been for the last two hours, mainly because Emmett kept winning and Jasper _hated_ losing! Rosalie was in the kitchen helping Esme and Carlisle. I looked down at Bella. She was looking towards the television. I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me. She had a smile playing on her lips. I bent down and kissed her, snaking my tongue around hers. I pulled out of the kiss and Bella yawned, her lips shaping a small 'o' shape.

"Bedtime for Bella!" I whispered in her ear. I didn't expect her reaction. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep. I watched the television a little longer before looking down at Bella again. She'd fallen asleep! She'd actually _fallen_ asleep! Her chest heaved heavily and her breathing was deep. "Um, Alice?" I whispered to my sister.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take Bella up to bed, she's bushed!" Alice quietly got up and peered at Bella's face. She was curled up against my chest, her sweet face dreaming. Alice stroked Bella's hair out of her eyes as I picked her up and followed Alice to mine and Bella's room. I lay Bella down on the bed and kissed her forehead. I looked around at Alice, who was standing beside the door, only to realize that she had gone, giving us some privacy.

"Bella, love? I'll be back in a minute," I whispered into her hair and she smiled and rolled over so that her back was facing me. I pulled the duvet over her body and left the room. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and then got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Rose wrapped up in Emmett's arms and Jasper sitting on a bar stool with Alice on his lap. Esme and Carlisle were there too, leaning against the counter, hand in hand. Alice had obviously just told them what had happened.

"Is she still sleeping?" Then as if on cue, Bella wandered into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She walked right into my arms and I wrapped them around her. She hid her face in my chest, still rubbing her eyes due to the bright light.

"Why did you come down, love? You could have stayed in bed; I was going to come up and join you."

"But its Christmas, and you guys always watch a late night movie at Christmas, I wanted to join you." I kissed the top of her head.

"She's right! Come on guys! What are we going to watch this year?" Rose and Alice bounded through to the lounge, followed by Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme looked at Bella in my arms and smiled.

"Edward. Esme and I have booked a hotel for the next two weeks, starting tonight. We decided that you kids would want some alone time at Christmas. We are leaving in a few minutes, and will be back around the first week in January. We trust you guys to look after the house!"

"Of course, we'll be here. I promise that we'll have no parties!" Carlisle and Esme laughed and kissed us both on the cheeks before leaving, with their suitcases in hand. Alice suddenly ran in clapping her hands together and jumping around excitedly. The others followed her in, all with confused faces.

"Ok guys! I have been planning this for weeks, so go up to your rooms. There you will find an outfit on the bed for each of you. Put it on and wait for us upstairs on the landing." We all looked confused to her, I'm sure. "NOW!!" She exclaimed and we all shot up the stairs, and into our rooms. Bella took one look at the dress on the bed, picked it up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Why are you doing that, love?"

"Because I don't want you to see." I left her in silence and got dressed in what looked like a black suit and smart black shoes. I noticed a single cream rose attached to a safety pin lying on the bed and attached it to the suit, as I expected we were meant to do.

"ALICE! What the HELL is this?!" Bella's scream could surely be heard from the other side of the house.

"What's the matter, Bella?" I walked up to the door and put my ear up against it.

"I am NOT wearing this! If she is taking me out, I swear to goodness, I am changing!"

"Come out, my darling. You can't look that bad! You can put on anything and still look absolutely heart-breakingly beautiful!"

"Edward, why are you always so sweet?" Her voice sounded annoyed but there was an edge of surrender, tears or maybe even loving weaved through it. The words stung a bit but I didn't let them hurt me.

"Come out, love. It Christmas, lets enjoy ourselves!" If she wouldn't come out after this attempt, I would call Alice up here.

"Fine." She murmured almost silently. I couldn't believe my ears; she surrendered! Bella has a one track mind and she almost never surrenders to me! She opened the door and I looked before me with wide eyes. Bella was standing there in a gorgeous blue dress **(link on my profile, along with other links for other dresses). **It was an electric blue with a layer of black flower patterned silk covering the skirt.

"Edward, its going to fall down if it doesn't have str -" I didn't let her finish. My lips crashed down on hers and my finger slid against the material around her waist. Her surprised lips turned enthusiastic and her fingers weaved into my hair, holding my face to hers. After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked me in the eye. "You look amazing!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Like _you_ could say that!" I gave her another peck on the lips and reached back for her wristband made of cream roses lying on the duvet. "Alice wanted us to wear these." I pointed to my rose and fastened hers around her small wrist.

"It looks like she's taking us to a wedding!" Bella laughed. I grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"We should go and join the others." I whispered in Bella's ear, my lips tickling against her ear lobe.

"That would be best!" Her voice was shaking and she was breathless as she answered me. I chuckled quietly and led her to the door. We walked out and standing at the top of the stairs were Rose and Emmett. Emmett had the same as me on and Rose had a green dress. Instead of the cream roses we had, they had green lilies. Alice must have done her food colouring trick! Rose smiled at us and Emmett grinned.

"No time for fooling around today, guys?!" He grinned and Bella, instinctively, turned pink and hid her face in my chest. Alice and Jasper suddenly came bounding up the stairs. Alice was in a colourful waterfall like dress and Jasper was in a waistcoat, shirt and black trousers. Alice and Jasper both had red roses attached to their clothing.

"Guys, now, please, go along with this! It's a special party for us to say thank you to each other for a great Christmas!" Alice said. She grabbed our hands and we all headed downstairs. Alice had done wonders. The living room furniture had been moved and the whole room was lit with candles. Music drifted softly through and provided the space with a sweet melody. There were vases of the flowers that we all were wearing in various places too. Alice had planned a Christmas dance, for just us. I gripped Bella's hand and she looked at me. Jasper and Alice went into the kitchen and the melody changed to a song that I knew very well. I had used it to describe mine and Bella's relationship at the very beginning, even though I had never told anyone. Bella looked at me and I instantly knew that she had the same thing in mind.

**Bella****'s POV**

When that song came on the music player, I just about fainted! That was my 'Edward song'. It was Human by Nerina Pallot. Edward and I's relationship could never be anything like a supernatural relationship, because after all, we are only human, and that is what the song says. It just clicked. I looked at Emmett and Rose, who were waltzing around the room and Alice and Jasper who were quietly swaying. I looked back at Edward and he pulled me into the safe embrace of his arms. I placed my head against his chest and listened to the guitar in the background of the song. I looked up at Edward and he gazed back. He bent down and very slowly, his lips met mine. His tongue brushed carefully against my lower lip and I granted him entrance. It was perfect; the song, the lyrics, the atmosphere and the person, who I very positively knew that I would have forever.

**A/N:** Right…I have a surprise in store now…..because…..**next chapter is going to be the last one!!!!! **Sorry….but there will be a sequel…I already have the first chapter in my head….and it's gonna be GOOOODDD!!!! The dresses for this story are on my profile btw xxx


	13. The End to Existance

**A/N:** Hi Peeps! So…this is the **LAST CHAPTER**…sorry…..but there will be a sequel and I have written the first chapter of it already….xx This is a very short chapter, but it is a special one.

Chapter Summery…The End…All Human

Listen to Nerina Pallot on YouTube….she's EXCELLENT!!!! Nerina Pallot has a new album out, listen to Real Late Starter from it xx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters…I do however own a pretty cool pair of electric blue heels! xx

**Chapter ****Thirteen: Bella's POV**

Edward and I danced all night while the others seemed to twirl around us, though all I could think about was Edward and I. When we went to bed, I curled up against his chest and felt his arms encircle me. I fell asleep knowing that I had this man forever.

The next morning, I woke up and there was a different atmosphere in the whole house. Alice and I were going back to New York without the others in two days to get all our stuff ready, and I wondered if it was this change that made the atmosphere different.

**The Day Alice and Bella are leaving….**

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice came up behind me and I whirled around to face him as he caught my hand in his. "Come for a walk with me." He pulled me toward the back garden and sat down. I sat next to him, my heart thumping violently in my chest as I realised what he might be away to say.

"Edward, please don't -" I began, tears already streaming down my cheeks. I shivered as he interrupted me, and Edward thinking that it was the cold, wrapped me in his beige leather jacket.

"Emmett, Alice and I have been transferred. Carlisle and Esme are moving into a house next to the university that we have been moved to and Rose will be moving in with them too, along with Jasper."

"I'm coming with you right?"

"Bella, that's the thing. The university that we are going to doesn't do your course. Rose is going to quit university and just get a job. I can't let you throw what you're doing away because of me. You are doing so well, and I don't want you to end that."

"So, you're saying that I am staying in NY in the apartment all by myself, and finish the course that I am doing." A lump was forming in my throat.

"Yes. I am going to give you some money to help pay for it and in return, I want you to promise me something." He looked at me with pleading, sad eyes. He didn't like this anymore than I did.

"Anything."

"Don't come looking for us. Any of us." I almost broke down then. How could I live without Edward…Alice? "But Bella, I am going to give you this and if we ever meet again, I'll know it's you. I will stay with you forever if we meet again but I can't promise that just now." He slid a ring on my wedding ring finger and looked back up to my eyes. "A promise ring." That's when I burst out crying. I couldn't hold back the tears and sobs.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to take you to the airport now. This is going to be the last time you ever see me." Edward wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest, knowing that this would be the last day of my existence.

**The End**

**Please read the sequel, which is going to be added ASAP**

**Thanks to my readers….love to you all and I hope you still follow me on FF….xx**


	14. Sequel Posted! xx

**This is just to say that I have posted the sequel to MLDL….Its called **Just Say Yes**…it has already got about a million people following it and hopefully you will too!!!!**

**Lots of love to you all….xx**


End file.
